Wrecking Ball
Described as "witty and conniving," Hammond is capable of speech, just not in any human language. His mech (named "Wrecking Ball") translates his comments into English, via a soundboard. The mech itself is equipped with a minor AI. Winston is the one individual Hammond can converse with normally as they're both animals. the official [https://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Wrecking_Ball Overwatch Wiki] TBAL BIOGRAPHY / LORE In one of the many experiments carried out at Horizon Lunar Colony, animals were given genetic therapy to assess their adaptation to extended periods of habitation on the moon. As an unexpected side effect, several of them exhibited exceptional growth in physical size and brain function. While most of the test subjects were gorillas or other primates, there were some exceptions, including a hamster designated Specimen 8, but whom the staff named "Hammond". He was contained in a large cage in his own room. Like the others, Hammond's intelligence grew. He demonstrated impressive problem solving skills and adaptability, and he became more curious about the world around him. Much to the puzzlement and amusement of the scientists, Hammond would frequently escape into different parts of the moon base. The staff had more trouble keeping track of Hammond than any of the other test subjects, and in at least one case, it was days before he was returned to his holding area.Though they'd always find him and return him to his cell, they never figured out the true purpose behind his nightly escapades. What they didn't know was that Hammond was busy teaching himself the skills of a mechanic, which would soon come in handy. In time, Hammond became good friends with one of the gorillas, Specimen 28. Before the base's fall, Hammond escaped from his cage. Dr. Zhang noted his absence, but few within the base gave it much heed. Hammond possibly escaped into the base's ventilation system, as in the same timeframe, Flores noted strange noises coming from the system. The colony was eventually thrown into chaos when some of the gorillas rose up against the human scientists and took control. Not all of the animals participated, however, and Specimen 28, taking the name "Winston", was making a plan to escape to Earth. Hammond sensed his opportunity, prototyped a basic build plan using toys in his room, then finalized his build onto a blueprint with sticky notes. Ignored in the uprising, he converted an empty fuel pod into a makeshift escape capsule with a claw arm and tether, and secretly hitched it to the bottom Winston's craft as the gorilla blasted off from Launch Bay 14. As the two entered Earth's atmosphere, the tether broke; while Winston landed at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Hammond landed in a different location: the wasteland of the Australian Outback, on the outskirts of Junkertown. One of the primates would eventually break down the door of Hammond's room for whatever reason, but by that time the hamster was already gone. Hammond modified his escape pod to become the cockpit of his own mech, which he built around it, to enter the lucrative mech battle arena of the Scrapyard. Working his way up the ranks amongst the Junkers, the competitor known as "Wrecking Ball" went from contender to champion and had fun winning numerous times, though the pilot's identity remained a mystery to all. As much fun as he had, Hammond never considered himself to be a Junker. Gathering his winnings, Hammond was able to upgrade his mech enough to survive the dangerous trek out of the Junker-controlled Outback. Now free to travel and do as he pleases, Hammond is exploring the world and finding new adventures along the way. Years later, Lucheng Interstellar was able to retrieve information from Horizon's still-operating monitoring system. Hammond was noted to be missing from the base. the official [https://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Wrecking_Ball Overwatch Wiki] TBAL ELEMENTARIA LORE ELEMENT & SCALE * Mech's * Rodent * Metal * Technology ATTACKS * ATTACK 1 * ATTACK 2 STATS TBAL SPECIAL TRAITS TBAL SPECIAL EDITIONS TBAL TRIVIA TBAL Category:Wrecking Ball Category:Overwatch Category:Character Page Category:Rodent Category:Mech's Category:Metal Category:Technology Category:Rodents Category:Biography Completed Category:Brief Bio Completed Category:Picture Included